Many electronic devices can function as media devices (e.g., digital media receivers or DMRs) suitable for receiving digital media content from a communications network and providing the digital media content for presentation to a user. For example, a home entertainment system often includes a DMR configured to download digital multimedia content including pictures, music, or video from remote media services and to provide the digital multimedia content for play on a display screen. Some DMRs can function as an intermediary between a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone) and the display screen (e.g., a monitor or television). The DMR can receive the digital multimedia content from the mobile device after establishing a wired or wireless communication channel with the mobile device. To establish the communication channel, a user can enter, on the mobile device, a name of a network to access a particular DMR, and an identifier of the DMR. The mobile device can then establish the communication channel based on the name of the network and the identifier. Sometimes, many networks and devices can be detected by the mobile device. It may not be immediately apparent which network or identifier is the one for a display device in view of a user.